


Cellphone

by FrostedEJ



Category: Avengers
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, SPN reference, Sneaky Natasha Romanov, Stucky - Freeform, cellphone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ
Summary: Tony's laughing. Steve wants to know why. And Natasha is very sneaky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Stucky Fic

Steve could hear Tony laughing. Then wheezing. Looking over, he raised an eyebrow at the short genius, as said genius rolled about giggling.

“What’s so funny?”

“Hehehehehe hahahahaha! Bucky accidentally crushed Clint’s phone when it vibrated! He was attempting to call his because he couldn’t find it! Hehehehehe! He’s on his way down to borrow yours!” Steve rolled his eyes and turned as Bucky came in, with a slight pout on his face. Steve chuckled and handed his phone over.

“Super soldier proof.” He smirks.

“Punk.”

“Jerk.”

“Assbutt.” Wheezes Tony. Bucky snorted.

“I understood that reference.” Bucky paused as his number popped up…his number was under the following: The Love Of My Life…

Bucky slowly set the phone aside and tackled Steve with a kiss…causing Tony to scramble out as fast as he could.

Bucky did finally find his phone. Natasha was one sneaky matchmaker.


End file.
